


gonna save me, call me baby

by hollybartons (belivets)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, antiweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivets/pseuds/hollybartons
Summary: The bottle of wine she and Charity had passed back and forth earlier this evening has left her restless, too wound up to think of much but the sight of Charity on her knees before her.





	gonna save me, call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of antiweek2017. title from hozier's jackie and wilson.

"God," Chrissie groans out, fingernails digging roughly into charity's shoulders. "Do you ever stop talking?"

She feels so hot, feels her hair sticking to the back of neck, feels the sweat pooling in the dip of her lower back, her heart pounding a symphony in her chest. She can't take this teasing, has never been able to stand being denied like this. She wants so desperately to hold Charity down, fuck her until they're both seeing stars, but she can't, not from where Charity currently has her pinned against the wall. The bottle of wine she and Charity had passed back and forth earlier this evening has left her restless, too wound up to think of much but the sight of Charity on her knees before her. 

They're in The Woolpack's cellar of all bloody places, where Charity had finally dragged her after a few too many barbs and burning looks from across the bar. The door is unlocked, and she can vaguely hear the sounds of customers, of Chas and Marlon working behind the bar. She trembles, thinks of how someone could come down at any moment, could see Chrissie's skirt hiked up around her waist, her silk blouse hanging open; could see Charity's slim hand tracing patterns on the lace of her bra, her red lipsticked mouth trailing kisses down her abdomen. The thought of someone seeing her like that, seeing the prim and proper Chrissie White stripped down and bared for all to see makes her shiver, and so she kicks Charity with the sharp toe of her shoe, tries to push her down further. "Come _on_ ," she huffs. "Someone could walk in, they'll see."

Charity pauses from where she'd been murmuring delightfully naughty promises into Chrissie's belly button, and looks at her with what she imagines is supposed to be an innocent expression. "Oh, well that wouldn't do, would it?" she wets her bottom lip, pink tongue darting out quickly. "Maybe we should put a pin in this, eh? if you're so worried." 

She pulls back, makes as if she's about to rise, but Chrissie stops her, one hand moving from where she'd braced herself on the wall to bury itself in Charity's mussed blonde hair. "This was your ridiculous idea, and I swear if you stop, I'll-" her voice cuts off, trembling into a moan as Charity drags her fingernails down her breast, down to the soft swell of her hip. Charity smirks up at her wickedly, fingers pulling down the fabric of her knickers tortuously slowly. 

"You'll what? Leave? Beg?" Her voice dips low, sounding pleased and impossibly smug and oh that just won't do, so Chrissie tightens her grip on charity's hair, nails scratching at her scalp. 

"I do not beg for _anyone_." she snarls, feeling triumphant at the way it pulls the smug expression off of Charity's face for a moment; she recovers quickly, even as Chrissie guides her head down. 

"We'll see." She says, before she finally, _finally_ gets her mouth on her, and Chrissie finally stops thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fic in about six years and i'm jumping in with soft-core porn, oh boy.


End file.
